


Eleven Minutes

by kalelle



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Muzzle sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalelle/pseuds/kalelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is chained and muzzled and ready to be shipped back to Asgard for his punishment, and Thor has eleven minutes alone with him to make him understand how frustrated he is with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Minutes

Thor has eleven minutes before the next guard arrives, and he’s not sure what he’s going to do with his time. A storm has raged in his chest for the duration, from when Heimdall’s long gaze caught a glimpse of his brother and then the whole mess began. And it ended as well as could be expected, and friends had been made, but Thor still felt conflicted. He hadn’t had a true moment alone with Loki. And this wouldn’t be one either, but it was as close as he would get for a long time.   
  
He entered the room, not quite knowing what he was expecting from the trickster or from himself. Certainly  he didn’t expect the rage that rose up like a tidal wave, like a tornado. There was Loki, in his well worn and elegant clothes, hands chained together, and a special guard across his mouth to keep his lies in. And Thor was angry . He was so angry. He could see the moment that Loki understood. He could see something like panic or satisfaction in his brother’s eyes.   
  
Thor crossed the small space swiftly, hand wrapping around Loki’s throat and hauling him up off the bench, slamming him into the wall. He felt a muffled protest under his hand, and tightened his grip so he might grab it and let the words never escape. Not that they could get past the metal anyway. Loki’s hands rose to grip Thor’s wrist in an echo of Thor’s hold, and it just made him angrier.  
  
“Are you happy, Loki? Are you _pleased_?” He slammed Loki against the wall again, though his grip loosened so that the trickster might remain conscious. “Is this what you wanted, brother?”   
  
Definitely panic in those chameleon eyes, and Thor had a mind to be afraid of how it only riled him further. Loki _should_ panic.   
  
“You have come to lay waste to a place that I love and you very nearly succeeded. Congratulations.” he spat the word. “Beautiful silver prince of Asgard, look at your chains. Look at your muzzle. You wanted to be king but now you are a _dog_ .” He slams Loki against the wall again, but for the red he sees, he is careful not to smash his head. He crowds him, presses his hips against Loki’s to pin him to the wall and feels a telltale hardness in the tricksters pants. For a moment, Loki’s expression comes incredibly close to terror, and Thor isn’t sure if he wants that, but it’s soothed back down once Loki realizes that Tho is hard, too.  
  
“All this and for what? My attention? Well, have my attention.” He let go of Loki’s neck, though the prince could only lean against the wall, trapped by strong hips and deep fatigue. His hands worked away at Loki’s clothes, pulled ties and zippers, pushing the complicated outfit open so that he might lay harsh bites and hard kisses on moonlight toned skin, the length of his lean chest exposed. Loki made a sound like a whimper in his throat, his hands clenched and unclenched, try to grasp onto Thor, and Thor didn’t stop, kissed his neck, sucking a hard mark where his hair would hide it, and his hands worked their way into Loki’s pants, gripped the arousal he found there shamelessly. It only took him a moment to get his own pants open, hissing relief as he pulled his own cock free.   
  
“Is this. What. You wanted.” he growled out the words, and pulled back to see the desperation in Loki’s eyes as he ground against his brother hard, their cocks lining up and creating a delicious friction to it, that only intensified with pressure as Thor wrapped a big, warm hand around both of their arousals. Loki gives a muffled keen and Thor didn’t hear or see or feel anything that sounded like stop, and he took a twisted satisfaction from it, and a distance solace for good measure.   
  
Slicked by their own precome, Thor worked them hard, bringing both hands to encircle them, panted harshly into the crook of Loki’s neck. Loki’s hands came up, and there was a moment, a catch, a concede, and he looped the chain around Thor’s shoulders and clung to him, pulled him close and arched against him desperately, his head tilted back. Thor could hear the stunted sounds of pleasure his brother made, and they called his own deep groan as he began to thrust into his hands, against Loki. He angled his grip just right, close, so close, and bit Loki’s shoulder, making the trickster come all over himself with a desperate choked sound. Thor took a beat longer, urged by the rattle of the chain, his brothers fingernails digging into his shirt, and the thunderer painted his come across his brother’s stomache and abdomen.  
  
They stood like that for a moment, and Thor could feel time passing, their breathing slowing, how Loki only stood because he’s holding on to Thor. their foreheads pressed against one another. Thor detangled them, ducked out from his brothers embrace. He redressed Loki, but didn’t clean him up, left the mess there so he could feel the evidence cooling on his body under his clothes, and Loki shuddered, his eyes hungry, his face debauched.   
  
He moved to step away and paused, a frown creasing his brow. He moved a hand forward, and cups Loki’s face, tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and leaned in to gently lay a kiss on the side of the muzzle where the corner of Loki’s lips would be.


End file.
